The problem of imperfections in the appearance of people's hair, skin, and nails, and particularly women's hair, skin, and nails, is well known. For example, ample literature exists attesting to the benefits of oils, proteins, and minerals in enhancing hair, skin and nails. However, many women perceive themselves to have, or are perceived by others to have, significant hair, skin and/or nail problems despite the women believing that they have adequate diets including sources of oils, proteins, and minerals.
One approach to solving the problem of imperfections associated with hair, skin, and nails has been topical application of cosmetic products to certain areas or parts of the hair, skin, and nails. However, topical application of cosmetic products only tends to improve the appearance of the areas or parts of the hair, skin, or nails to which the products have been applied. Thus, topical cosmetic products generally must be applied to each area or part that requires improvement, e.g. the knees and legs, the arms and elbows, the front, side, and back of the neck, the back, the chest and breasts, the stomach, the groin and thighs, the forehead, the hands, and other parts of the body, in order for the area or part to exhibit an improved appearance. Such an approach can be time consuming, and often impractical, when applied to many areas or parts. The improvement of appearance of each area or part also tends to be temporary, lasting only until the effect of the topically applied cosmetic wears or washes off, at which point another time consuming application becomes necessary.
Another approach to solving the problem of imperfections associated with hair, skin, and nails has been the injection of polymers into wrinkles and other body cavities for cosmetic and surgical reasons. The polymers for injection include hyaluronic acid (e.g. Restylane and Perlane), apatite and hydroxyapatite, endogenous fats, various silicones, and other space-filling materials. However, injection of such polymers may result in adverse effects due to immune, irritating, or sensitizing effects caused by the polymers and to unsightliness and infections due to the injections and related surgical interventions. Moreover, while injections can help certain skin cavities, they cannot resolve dry, scaly skin. The physical insult of excessive injections has also limited their use outside of the facial/forehead area (e.g. the legs, chest, and neck areas). In addition, injections cannot help resolve defects in hair and nails.